Unnatural
by alternatetwilight
Summary: Bella is a vampire living at the reservation before the Cullens move to Forks. AU. All couples the same. ON HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

I just had another crazy story idea. I guess my OCD isn't satisfied with rewriting the old stories and reporting them. I'm not sure how this will go, or whether It can even develop into a believable plot. So bear with me and forgive me if it turns out 'horrible'

Chapter 1

'I don't remember! I don't remember! I don't remember! Why can't I remember any of it?'

I sighed and stared across the empty space over the wild ocean waters. The moon was bright and beautiful today. It felt closer, like I could touch it if I reached. The still of the night was eerie. Only insects, a few small animals and the waters kept me company. This was how I spent all my nights, sitting at the bottom of a cliff face where the waters splashed me soaked.

I'll have to leave in a few hours when the sun comes up. I loved watching the early glow of the rising sun. It didn't last long before the clouds covered it in grey skies. We rarely see the sun here. There is constant cloud cover with some rain. It is beautiful and miserable. I often wonder what it would be like to live in other parts of the world. I have never travelled. This rainy place is all I know. I could never make myself leave no matter my curiosity about the world. I am afraid of what is out there. I also want to be here for my uncle Billy. He is old and getting tired.

My brothers and I have an understanding of sorts. We always volunteer for shifts so that he can rest more. He must be suspicious of our motives, of that I'm sure although he hasn't asked. It helps that it has been quiet for the most part of two years in the area. I remember clearly the one and only time we had a wonderer near the town of Forks.

I had never seen my uncles and brothers more agitated and murderous. Their howls disturbed the silence of the night while their feet pounded the ground. My brother Jacob had just joined the pack, having woken a few hours earlier in the day. When he sprung to his feet and ran I couldn't stay behind. I worried for him and uncle Billy.

We ran fast through the dense forest. The pack had split to surround the town from all sides and close in the intruder. Jacob and I ran alongside the road that led from the reservation to the town. I hadn't thought we would be involved in the hunt and killing of the intruder. I wasn't prepared when a loud crash sounded on the other side of the road. Jacob had been thrown back a few feet. I could barely make out the sound of quiet laughter as it carried in the wind. Following my instinct, I gave chase with Jacob on my heel.

I could not let the intruder hurt anyone at the reservation. I hoped the pack was not far behind. We ran through the streets, across yards and over houses. Jacob couldn't always follow us to step. He broke off and herded the intruder to the beach. I saw the confusion when the intruder turned and saw that it was me behind him. It was a man with long hair and a long coat. He wore no shoes. The hem of his pants was tattered as was his coat. I imagined he passed for a homeless person. Once he had noticed me, he started running in circles, all the while trying to get a good look at me.

"Are you friend or foe?" his quiet voice carried in the air around us.

"You are not welcome here. Leave" I replied

"Is this your territory? Are you alone?" He asked

I only responded the same as before. I could hear the pack approaching. When the intruder noticed, he made a bee line for the beach. Jacob was the only one in his way. All thought stopped when I saw the intruder leaping with open hands towards my brother's neck. They tumbled and fought at the top of the cliff. Before I could reach them, he had his arms around Jacob's body. My brother's cries of pierced my ears. I crashed into the intruder throwing us all to the ground. Jacob moaned but the intruder turned quickly to trap me below him. His hands were at my neck. I could see the confusion in his eyes. He wasn't trying to kill me, only restrain. His deep red eyes bored into me.

"Your eyes…" That was all he said before Jacob threw him off me. I could hear uncle Billy's furious growl as he broke the treeline and saw us.

The intruder grabbed Jacob's tail as he fell over the cliff to the grey waters lined with sharp rock outcroppings below. I did not think as I threw myself over after them. I was horrified to see my brother claw the air with fear in his eyes. The intruder met me strike for strike and we plummeted into the water. I could only hope to hurt him. I knew I was strong but I couldn't fight. His red eyes were terrifying even under dark waters. I felt a strong pull and shocking quick pain before I realised my arm was missing. Jacob sunk his teeth abound the intruders neck and tugged like a dog paying with a rag doll. I joined him, sinking my teeth on the opposite shoulder. His arm fell off too. He pain me no attention, focusing his strength on fighting Jacob off. The damage caused by Jacob's teeth had started to cause cracks on the intruder's skin. I held onto his long hair and pulled hard. His head came off at the same time Jacob lost his strength.

I supported my brother's huge wolf body with myne and swam up to the surface. He shimmered and transformed back to him human body when he could breathe. Using my one arm, I helped him out the water to the edge of the beach. The pack was waiting. Uncle Billy hurried to help Jacob. Uncle Harry and Sam stared at my shoulder where my arm was missing.

"Is he dead?" Sam asked

"I think so. We tore his head off his body"

"We must burn him" He state in finality. I knew this to be true, so I stood and made my way back to the water.

"Bella" I turned to face uncle Harry. "You did good, you and Jacob." I didn't know how to respond so I continued to the water.

Uncle Harry was a stand-offish man. Sometimes, it felt like he cared for me and others like he wanted nothing to do with me. I stayed out of his way as much as I could, which was hard considering he was best friends with uncle Billy and I with his daughter Leah.

I found the sinking body of the intruder and his head. Once I threw them to the feet of the waiting pack on the beach, I decided to go look for my arm. It had sunk much deeper. I didn't know what I would do with it. Let them burn it or keep it in a box in my room. It was strange. I felt loss for my arm but was in no pain nor did I feel disabled. Leah was going to have a field day with having an armless friend. I moved the arm to its place as I swam. It was a last goodbye of sorts, to see it there one last time. A tingling sensation startled me. It started unpleasant and grew painful. Somehow I knew not to pull my arm away. When I broke the surface, I realised the arm was reattaching to my body. It was a strange thing to see and I wasn't the only one staring. Sam walked over and held the arm tighter by the shoulder.

"Is it helping?"

"Yes, thank you" He kept pace as we walked towards the pack. Jacob was standing with the others watching the intruder's body burn. Sam was technically my older brother too. He was uncle Billy's son from another of his late wives. We didn't have a sibling relationship like Jacob and I had. He was the quiet strict older brother who always had an eye on us. I stared, shocked to see a cold-one's body burn to ash. There was an awkward edge to the mood of the pack.

"Bella, lets take Jacob home." I followed immediately at uncle Billy's suggestion.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked slowly around the reservation to our home at the edge of the treeline. It was a small cottage with a kitchen, living room, bathroom and three bedrooms. Uncle Billy had it built for us when I came to live with them four years ago. He didn't sell his first home in the center of the area. We kept it for his daughters Rachel and Rebecca, whenever they would decide to visit. There was a house kept in Forks for me. I couldn't remember it.

I grew up with both girls here and in Forks. My family tells me we were mischievous close friends. They write and send pictures often. Rebecca lives in Hawaii with her husband. Rachel is away at college. They don't know about me. Uncle Billy tells them I'm fine and he rarely hears from me. The last time they were home I hid away. The council has not decided what to tell the people about me. I don't go anywhere alone and am only known to those who know the truth about the pack. It's a good thing I prefer the woods and the rocky ocean waters to be alone.

I remember clearly the first months of living here. I opened my eyes to loud angry voices and howls. I was on the forest floor near a fire surrounded by giant wolves and the council men. Their argument was about me. Uncle Billy and the late Old Quil were pleading my case not to be killed. The others rallied for it. I was confused and scared. Everything felt very wrong- the fire, the animals, the men and my position on the floor.

-0-0-0-0-

"Bella?" A voice had called to me. Faster than I remember thinking, I was in a crouch. The wild, vicious sounds that came from deep in my chest shocked me.

"Bella calm down. It's uncle Billy. Do you remember how you got here?"

Vague images of the man who spoke filled my mind. Only, he was a little different in the pictures. I couldn't remember much more about him than his face. My body lowered even more with my back to the fire. The man and another next to him raised their hands in the air. They didn't move and neither did I.

My eyes wildly took in the vulnerable position I was in. I was surrounded and afraid of the fire behind me. The smell in the air was revolting. The animals had stood on all fours when I stood and they were much bigger than me. The man called to me again. It sounded familiar now. _'Bella'_ that was my name.

"This is pointless. We should kill her before she becomes a plague in the area." A hard voice from behind the man who was Uncle Billy screeched.

"Stop it Harry. I will not kill Charlie's daughter." Uncle Billy turned angry eyes towards the man.

"She is no longer Charlie's daughter Billy!" Another man raised his voice. It seemed they were continuing what they had been arguing about before. I listened intently.

_Charlie….Charlie_. The name was familiar. Images filled my mind of a man I assumed the name belonged to. I felt strange as I listened to his name repeated over and over. It was when someone mentioned that the man had died that a pang of hurt rocked through me. _Charlie, my father!_

I must have done something to gain the attention of those men and animals because suddenly, there was silence.

"Bella, do you know how you got here? What happened to Charlie?" Uncle Billy asked

"Oh, it doesn't talk!" Harry threw his hands in the air. A deep hatred bubbled in me for him.

"Stop provoking her Harry!" Uncle Billy's voice reverberated in the air. It was deep and raw in anger. The animals whimpered and lay on the ground.

"No" I answered the question uncle Billy asked me when it had been quiet too long. My voice carried in the wind like chimes. I tried to remember hearing it before.

"Do you know what happened to you Bella?" The furious anger had left uncle Billy's eyes. There was kindness there.

"No" I worked hard not to breathe the air in.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"The fire. The pain. How am I not dead?" I asked. I couldn't have been dead if they were arguing over the very fact. My mind shied from the memory of the agonizing pain that charred my bones from within my skin. I wondered what they looked like now._ 'What happened to me?'_

"I will explain all of that Bella. Right now I want to know how you are feeling. Are you hungry?" Uncle Billy continued with the inquisition.

"No, I'm thirsty" The scorching pain grated my throat. I could feel no hunger, but I needed something for the thirst. All eyes were on me, human and animal. I made me anxious.

"That is right" Uncle Billy agreed as though he understood the burning thirst in my throat. He looked at the older man who stood next to him before calling one of the animals. Sam was its name.

The huge black wolf approached me with caution. It carried a dead deer with its long teeth and dropped it a few feet in front of me. I stared, confused.

"Bleed it for her" The old man next to Billy said to no one in particular. Uncle Billy walked slowly towards the animal. He slit the deer's throat watching me intently.

I could smell traces of something appealing though it was sour.

"Bella, do you want to drink?" he asked me. I was confused. _Did he want me to drink the deer? _"Bella?" I shook my head no.

"Of course not! Whose son or daughter will you feed it next Billy?" Harry asked again. His voice was weak for his cold words. I stared at him, thinking over the implication of his words. Billy silenced him with one look. Harry slumped on the forest floor with a thud and remained sitting.

"Perhaps it should not be killed first" The old man with Billy spoke. I was still confused and uneasy. _Why was I here, surrounded by these animals and men?_

The giant black one disappeared into the forest. I could hear his paws hit the ground too quietly for his size. He was fast. A moment later it returned with another deer writhing in its hold. The poor animal looked helpless as it gave a few weak kicks. The wold placed in next to the first deer. It grazed the deer's neck with its sharp teeth.

Red liquid dripped down the weak animal's neck. I chanced a breath and everything changed. I leaped for the weak animal before it could rise on its hind legs. My teeth bit its soft fur as I pulled the red liquid deep down my throat. It helped to soothe the burn. My eyes never stopped to roam around my company of men and animals. I watched for any sudden movement, ready to kill any who wanted to take the liquid from me. Too soon, the deer had nothing more to give. I threw it a few feet away to the feet of two wolves. The animals shared a look before tearing into the meat. I stared in awe. _Was I supposed to eat the meat? What had I done?_

Horror gripped me as I realized that I had just drank blood. A little had dripped on my clothes.

"Would you like more Bella?" Uncle Billy asked._ What did he mean? Was this normal?_

I wanted to refuse the offer but the burn in my throat flared. My answer came out in a deep needy hiss. The black one disappeared again, this time followed by another. They returned with two more animals for me to drink blood from as I did. The shame and shock was second thought to the thirst. The wolves ate the meat when I was done. It was strange to watch some weird circle of life thing happening among us.

"Can we talk now Bella, will you listen to a story?" Uncle Billy sat on the forest floor a good distance opposite me. I remained on the floor too. The burn was not completely gone but I could try to listen. He took my silence as agreement and started narrating an incredulous tale. All the men and animals had also joined us on the floor. They seemed comfortable there. Some wolves had put fresh tree branches on the fire behind me. I moved a few feet from the roaring flames. Something about the fire was unsettling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice, what did you see?" My husband Jasper asked

"It's Edward…" I was still reeling from the vision I had. I couldn't understand some parts of it.

"Is he alright?" Esme asked. Our mother was immediately worried at the mention of my brother. He hadn't been home for four years and hardly calls anymore. The family has only my visions to assure them of his well-being.

"Are you sure Alice? Can you see where he is?" Carlisle asked. Of us all he shouldered the cross for Edward's absence.

"Yes I am. He will be home for the holidays." I plastered a smile on for my family. Only my Jasper would know that I wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Oh joy" Rosalie could have fooled anyone outside the family. The truth is Edward means more to her, like a big brother she competes with for attention.

"It would be nice to have the family together for the holidays. Alice, will he-?" _'Will he be with someone?_' I saw what Esme would ask before she finished.

"He's perfect. " I spoke before she finished. She understood it was not as she hoped but returned my smile. The answer was also for Carlisle. He had decided to ask me about Edward's diet later.

"Shall we hunt darlin'?" Jasper offered. I placed my hand in his and let him lead me to the forest. I knew where we were going and what he was going to ask.

"Do you want to tell me the rest of it?" He started after we drank our fill

"I'm not sure what is all the rest of it Jasper. I wasn't looking for him when the vision came. He was standing in the forest. The sun was high in the sky. He seemed happy and smiling at someone but I couldn't see who it was. The person was hidden by something like mist."

"Why would you keep that from the family? Could it be he has found his mate?" Jasper was hopeful

"I don't want to raise alarm until I know more Jasper. It may be his mate, but why can't I see her? " That was what worried me the most about the vision.

"Are you sure it was a female?" he asked. "Could it be her gift?"

"I cannot say for sure it was a female. Maybe it is a gift." I shrugged. It was pointless trying to guess. Another vision will come soon now that I know to look out for it.

"Will he come back with her?"

"I think so. He was wearing an outfit I bought him last week in the vision. Isn't that going to be great? To have another female in the house and Edward back." It was hard not to be excited about a new friend and my brother's happiness.

"Calm down darlin'. It may be just another vampire."

"No way Jasper. The look in his eye was new. It's the same way you look at me." I couldn't be wrong about that part. My brother's search has ended.

We took our time returning to the house. We had no commitments in our lives here. It was our last year away from the human world. We decided to take a break of five decades. It was necessary to remain undiscovered and keep our territory. We will return to a younger generation of humans and reclaim the other part of our lifestyle. Oh I do hope Edward's mate follows our lifestyle and will choose to stay with us. I know he will leave us to be where she chooses.

I tried to push myself to have another vision but nothing came. I could only see my brother planned to hunt tonight but nothing of his mate. Jasper laughed when I growled in frustration.

"Let it go Alice"

"I can't! It's frustrating not to know. Why is it hidden from me?" He laughed again when I stomped my foot.

"It will come in time Alice, it always does." I knew he was right. I didn't like to be unprepared. I couldn't know anything about Edwards mate if I couldn't see her. How would I prepare for her?

"Have you seen where we will live next?" Jasper was trying to distract me from my newest obsession.

"Not yet, I will know when we discuss it. I know Carlisle and Esme have put it off to wait for Edward."

I could just imagine how different our lives would be when we will all be with our mates at school, perhaps college. Maybe she'd prefer to work like Carlisle or stay home with Esme. The memory of the vision played again behind my eyelids. There was still nothing to see of her.

At last, I decided to leave well enough alone. I knew I'd see more when Edward made the decision to have her. I hoped she wouldn't be able to block him from my visions. When Jasper called I gave chase. He could never outrun me without using his gift, and I always used mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Edward Cullen had spent weeks wondering the streets of Florida. He widened his senses and opened his stoned heart hoping another being would capture his senses. He was in search of his other half. A mate he needed to spend eternity with. He had been lonely since his sire Carlisle found Esme. Theirs had been a beautiful union that opened his eyes to what he could also have.

His desire didn't go unnoticed. It was for that reason Carlisle had sired Rosalie as his intended mate. The thought always brought a humourless smile of disbelief. He and Rosalie would have been a disastrous match. They barely saw eye to eye as siblings. Rosalie had found her mate in Emmett two years later. It was just as well. She was not strong enough to endure a vampire existence alone.

This was the second time he spent an extend amount of time away from his family. The first time he had been young and inexperienced. He had quickly grown frustrated in his failure to find a mate and retaliated. The anger led him to feed from humans. At first it was petty jealousy. Humans could find love and discard it easily. They didn't value it. They mocked his suffering. His thirst had driven him from preying on ungrateful lovers to the true scum of the human race.

That was a long time ago. He hated to remember those years. They served as a reminder of the savage beast he truly was. This time was different. He controlled his thirst and the monster inside him. He wanted to be the man deserving of his mate when he found her. It was his last night on Florida. He decided he would return to his family the following day. His parents would be happy to have him home for the holidays.

He smiled when he imagined how happy his sister Alice must be. She would have seen his decision. He heaved a sigh. This was the difficult part for him. He would return home alone to be with three perfectly matched loving couples. They would try to hide their pitiful thoughts about his loneliness. They would sacrifice their time away from their mates to be with him. He didn't like how they tried too hard to make him feel included. It made his loneliness that much harder to bear. He decided he would leave the family to continue his search after the holidays. He did not wish to burden his family.

In the few years he had been searching no mind or face had caught his attention. No human or vampire had called to him. He often wondered whether he was too early or too late to find his other half. Many of the women who had crossed paths with him had shown an interest in him as a bed mate. Human women had some thought of a permanent partnership with him but none called to him. He refused to dwell in the failure of his quest. His family was his strength. He drew on all of it in moments of doubt.

When he arrived within the mental hearing range of his family shock froze him on the spot. They were expecting him of course, but not alone. He listened to their poorly controlled thoughts and imaginings. Alice had let the family know of a repetitive vision where Edward was with his mate. They had assumed he would be bringing her home.

Their enthusiastic anticipation tore a hole through his heart. They were wrong. Alice had been wrong. He had no one. He walked slowly towards the house. A part of him wished to miss the questions, thoughts and explanations that would follow once they realized how wrong they had been. It was too much to endure in addition to his failure.

He watched Alice's visions where she discovered how close he really was. She gasped and warned the family to quieten their thoughts. Her confused and troubled thoughts rushed her to meet him a few houses away.

_"I'm sorry Edward. I-I don't know – how? I can still see it. Watch"_ She thought to him pleading for understanding and forgiveness.

Edward saw the vision for himself. It was much too vague to be certain. This did not alleviate his hurt.

_"I thought - I was so sure. We assumed it may be her gift. Edward how can I be wrong?"_ She continued. He hugged her and greeted politely.

All the family had stepped outside. They watched them in confusion with the same thought. _Why was he alone? _

Esme anchored herself onto Carlisle's arm to stop from running to meet him. She was happy to see her eldest son after a long absence. She and Carlisle had pushed aside thoughts of hi mate and Alice's visions quickly. His return was enough to bring them joy. Rosalie was secretly pleased. She had been anxious to know what Edward's mate looked like. She did not want to believe it could be someone better looking than her.

They all hugged him and greeted with tearless sobs. Alice continued to apologize for her mistake and study her vision. Jasper felt their distress and send both a wave of comfort. Edward greedily absorbed it. His family's thoughts overwhelmed him. Emmett wouldn't be deterred.

"So Eddie, where's my new sister? We didn't expect you to come alone." He asked

"I haven't found my mate Emmett." Edward decided to answer all of them.

"Wow, shorty are you broken? You said he'd definitely come back with her in tow. He accused"

"I made a mistake Emmett." Alice confessed. They could all see she was not herself.

"Did you want Eddie here to find someone so badly that you summoned a vision?" Emmett joked.

"No! It's a true vision. I can see it even now." She defended.

"Stop it you two. Let Edward settle in first. He will talk to us when he is ready." Esme

They both showed sufficient remorse for their insensitivity. Carlisle apologized for them all in his thoughts. He invited Edward on a hunt to escape the onslaught of questions and thoughts. Edward declined. He disappeared to his room instead.

His spirit was down. All his effort to remain strong and optimistic was crushed. He wallowed in the depths of his longing for the woman Alice had seen in a vision. She was blurry at best but he longed to feel the emotion that plainly showed on his face while he looked at her. He knew the disappointment was not felt by him alone. His family shared in it. It was clear they also wished for this woman to complete them. His desperation bubbled to the surface. He decided to stay for Christmas with the family and leave the day after.

_'__No, please Edward. Please stay a little longer' _Alice begged.


End file.
